swordburst2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GhettoLeafy/Trading in SB2: Starting Somewhere
Start Somewhere! Before you begin trading, you obviously need something to trade, and that means you need something with value. Once you do get something to trade, you reach the point where you can finally start trading. However, getting this start will take some time. Back then, new players had a hard time getting valuable items to trade. Most of the time, they would have to farm for rare drops at floor 3 (Avalanche Expense), or floor 4 (Hidden Wilds), to sell for vel. Usually, they would be able to make 70 - 100k vel from each rare drop, but as of now, you can get 80 - 120k from each rare. However, the sorrow's silk tunic and emerald strike, obtained from the bosses of the 2 floors, were in high demand, and are often sold, even now, for up to 250k. Alternatively, players also farmed the floor 5 boss for a drop, preferably the sand aerosol, which was the first legendary to be added to the game. It is not very useful as a weapon anymore, because of it's cost to upgrade (legendary crystals are much more expensive compared to uncommon crystals, and the fact that weapons from the next floors are much stronger. However, it is valuable as a collector's item. before, it was sold for 400 - 500k, but due to the increase of vel in the game, it is not too hard to sell it for 700k - 1m, if you can find someone to buy it. Also, if you want to start trading quickly, you can purchase chests with robux, to get auras. When you purchase a chest, it will give you a random aura from that chest. Depending on the chest you open, you can get valuable auras, and begin trading immediately. However, it is not reccomended to spend robux on chests, as they are very expensive, and there is a low chance of actually getting a good aura. Usually, the best chest to buy is the sprite chest, as most auras in the sprite chest are worth atleast 800k. However, 1 sprite chest costs 450 robux, which is a fortune on its own. Usually, it is better to spend robux on animation packs, as they usually improve your hitting range and speed, allowing you to deal more damage, and kill mobs faster. My start was thanks to a stroke of luck, when I recieved a free coal studded aura (which was previously worth 50k, but now worth 4m), and an energetic nebula aura (previously worth 100k, now worth 250k) from my friend, who introduced me to the game. Previously, it would take some time to get into a position to trade. However, the developers have added a new item to the game, the gear axe, which changes this completely. It is the first and only rare as of now, that is classified as an axe instead of a sword, and for this reason, it can be sold from 500k to 3m, if you are lucky. While the price is certain to drop in the future, new players can easily farm the first floor's boss, to obtain and sell the gear axe. Once you have gotten something to sell (possibly a rare or legendary drop), be sure to check the market, for your item's value, and sell it for that price. Even better, try trading it for an aura or an accessory. because prices of items vary so much, it is hard to afford items for vel, making vel somewhat useless in many cases. Most of the time, it is better to trade for auras, accessories, or other items, that will vary in price as well. That way, the items you trade for could rise in value as well, making you profit just for keeping it. Usually, you will want to keep repeating this process, to begin building up your account's value. Farm mobs, get items, trade them. Eventually, you will be able to start making profit without having to farm, or in other words, solely on trading. Category:Blog posts